Life's Little Joy's
by tjmack
Summary: Sequel to Expect the Unexpected. Set Two Years from where Expect the Unexpected left off. Where are Matt and Emily, and How are they dealing with they're ever growing family?
1. Chapter 1

Life's Little Joy's

Summary: Sequel to Expect the Unexpected. Set Two Years from where Expect the Unexpected left off. Where are Matt and Emily, and How are they dealing with they're ever growing family?

Chapter One

Matt yawned tiredly as Matty Jr, ran into they're room.

"Daddy, get up," Matty said.

"Daddy's tired, daddy wants to sleep," Matt said, pulling the small boy into the bed with him.

"Matthew Ryan, it isn't even five yet," Emily said, her exhaustion showing.

"I'm sorry mommy," Matty said, in between giggles, as Matt started to tickle him.

"Do you have to humor him?" Emily sighed, as she crawled out of bed.

"Is mommy mad at me?" Matty asked.

"No, she's just really tired. It makes her cranky," Matt said, low enough that Emily couldn't hear him.

"Oh," the small boy said, pretending to understand his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------

half an hour later

Matt walked into the kitchen dress in his pajama pants, and a t-shirt.

"Hey babe," Matt said to Emily who was standing at the stove, making breakfast.

"Hey." Emily paused to see where Matty was. "Matt I don't understand why he doesn't sleep like Zack and Kelly do."

"Honey, he just doesn't sleep as long," Matt said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Well, you stay home with them, I mean seriously Matt we have five children within five years," Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, everything will be fine," Matt said, as he stretched the tiredness from his body.

"I know, it's just..I'm so tired," Emily said.

"Emily, we have five children. All under five, and the youngest are one and a half years old," Matt said, Emily's head laying lightly against his shoulder.

"Maybe I should take some time off work, stay at home with you. Help you out a little bit," Matt said.

After the twins Gracie and Daniel were born, Emily decided that one of them needed to be a full time parent. Neither were really willing to give up they're careers but they both knew that it needed to be done. After a long talk between both, Emily decided that since it was her idea, that she would be the one to stay home.

"I don't want you to do that Matt," Emily said, feeling completely helpless.

"I want to do it, as it is I don't get to see the kids as often as I'd like," Matt said, brushing the hair from her face, and lightly kissing her temple.

"There is no way Cheryl will allow it, I'll be fine," Emily said.

"Fine, if you won't let me take time off work, then I'm gonna look into a nanny," Matt said, in a tone that made his point the end of the discussion.

"A nanny?" Emily asked.

"Yes, and I will not budge. You need some time for yourself, and a nanny will help with that," Matt said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

"Kids, please sit down and eat your breakfast," Emily said softly to the three kids running around the house.

Matty Jr's hair was wild with curls. His eyes still hazel in color, hinted toward intelligence. Definitely a quality he picked up from his mother. While Zack's curls had disappeared as he grew, his hair was still thick and black just like his father's. Emily swore that Zack was a mini Matt, he acted and looked exactly like his father. While Kelly was more reserved, and stayed off by herself a lot. Matt swore, she was a mini Emily. She was highly intelligent for being only three. She knew most of her ABC's and could count as high as twenty. Her wild hair, had changed to a darker red, with a brownish tint. Her eyes, were a dark hazel, and she could talk her father into giving her things he knew she wasn't supposed to have. She was definitely the neogtiator of the twins.

The twins that where born nearly a year and a half after the triplets, looked like a mixture of they're parents. Jennifer Grace 'lovingly referred to as Gracie' had her mother's hair, and her father's deep brown eyes. While Daniel Joseph had Matt's hair, and Emily's hazel eyes. The twins were now one and a half years old, and were beginning to walk.

Emily finally got the triplets to sit down, and she put they're cereal in front of them.

"Mommy?" Kelly asked.

"Yes Kel," Emily said, turning to face her.

"How's come you didn't give me the crunch cereal?" Kelly asked.

"Because, I told you, you need to eat cereal with less sugar," Emily said.

"But I don't like that stuff," Kelly said, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Now Kelly, don't start," Emily said, knowing what Kelly was thinking.

Kelly looked at her father who had just entered the room.

"Daddy," Kelly called.

"Yes, sweetheart," Matt answered.

"Can I have the crunch cereal?" Kelly asked.

Matt knew that if Emily gave Kelly a different kind of cereal, that there was a reason for it. He also knew that if he went against his wife, he'd have more than an upset child on his hands.

"Kel, honey, if mommy gave you this cereal then I'm sure there is a reason," Matt said, his hand rubbing her head.

"But I really want the other. I'm so hungry daddy, but I don't like this kind," Kelly said.

"Okay," Matt said, walking toward the cabinets.

"No, you don't," Emily stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

Matt bowed his head.

"I cannot believe you let a three year old use you like that," Emily said.

"Em, she's you at age three," Matt said.

This brought a small smile to Emily's lips.

"Hmm..you got a point there. I do always get what I want," Emily said, before lightly pressing her lips against his.

"Mommy," Zack called.

"It's never gonna be the same," Matt groaned.

"Well, it is partially your fault," Emily said, with a smile on her way out of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Matt and Emily sat silently on the couch. They had two nanny interviews sat up for today, and Matt was anxious to get someone in here. There was a light tapping at the door. Matt got up and answered the door. A tall dark haired man stood on the other side. Matt's head immediately dropped, how could he have let her schedule a man nanny.

"Please come in," Matt said, his head shaking.

His eyes met Emily's, who was smiling widely.

"Your Carey Marshall?" Emily asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yes, is there a problem," Carey asked, in a deep huskily voice.

"Um..not that I can see," Emily said, a smile still on her face.

Matt sat down beside her, and put his arm around her tightly.

"So Carey, umm...how long have you worked with children?" Matt asked.

"I've worked with children for almost ten years now. I graduated from Brown University, with a bachelors in Child development," Carey said, in a confident tone.

"Hmm...how long did you work for your last family?" Emily asked.

"Well this would actually be my first family. My last job I worked at a child daycare center," Carey said, his confidence growing.

"Hmm...okay..we'll give you a call," Matt said, needing all the information he needed.

"So I'm guessing a no?" Emily asked, a giggle escaping her lips.

"You did that on purpose," Matt said, turning to her.

"I did not, I swear," Emily said, laughing almost histrically.

Her laughing fit got interrupted, when they're was another light knock on the door. Matt who was still standing near the door, answered it. This time, a woman who looked to be in her mid-to-late twenties was standing in front of him. He offered for her to come in.

"Your Eryn Johnson?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Eryn said.

She was a taller woman, with light brown hair. Her eyes were brown in color.

"Please have a seat," Emily said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Okay, so how long have you worked with children?" Matt asked.

"Only a couple of years. I just recently graduated from Princeton University, with a masters in Child development, and a bachelors in Child Care Handling," Eryn said.

"Okay, have you worked for a family?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I got hired onto a family, as an internship for college. They asked me to stay on after my internship was over," Eryn said, talking about it seemed painful.

"Can we ask why you don't work for them anymore?" Matt asked.

"Sure, they actually moved to New York, for the father's job," Eryn said.

"Okay," Emily said, writing small notes in her notebook.

"We will give you a call," Matt said, walking her to the door.

"Well, I think she seems really qualified for the job," Emily said.

"Yeah, she seems great," Matt said.

"Well those are the only two that called, so unless we get more calls, I'd say Eryn would be our choice," Emily said, wrapping her arms around Matt's waist.

She missed moments like this. When the house was quiet, and they were alone. They rarely got them anymore, especially after Gracie and Daniel were born.

"So I think it's time we saved Lia and Duff from the triplets wrath," Matt said.

They wanted the house to be neat and straighten up when they did they're interviews. Since they all had a thirty-four hour neogtiation, Cheryl got permission to give them all the much needed rest. Matt had mentioned the nanny interviews to the guys, and Lia and Duff said they'd watch over the triplets. Since the twins were still small enough for a playpen, that's where they kept them while they did they're interviewing.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Week Later

Eryn entered the house, after Emily opened the door for her.

Emily had warned her over the phone, that the triplets could be a handful, but that the twins were much easier to manage. As soon as she was fully in the house she could see what Emily was talking about. Three small children came running into the living room, from what she assumed was their bedroom.

"Hi, what is your name?" Zack asked, a small smile formed on the child's mouth.

"I'm Eryn, I'm your nanny," Eryn said, bending down in front of the small boy.

"Oh, mommy talked about you," Zack said, giving a bigger more toothier smile.

"Hi, I'm Kelly," Kelly said, walking up behind her brother.

"Well hello Kelly," Eryn said, giving her a small smile.

"That's Matty Jr," Kelly said, pointing to the boy that was slightly smaller than her and Zack.

"Hi Matty," Eryn said.

Matty turned to look at her, a dimply smile on his face.

Eryn had noticed almost immediately that Zack took after his father, while Kelly took after her mother, and Matty took after both. She seemed to pick up those things easily.

"So how has your day been?" Emily asked, walking into the room. She didn't want Eryn to feel ingorned.

"Oh it's been fine, I was just excited to get started today," Eryn said, standing back up.

"Well we're glad to have you. I have to admit, I was a little worried about hiring someone to come in here and help out, but to tell you the truth I could so use the help," Emily said.

Eryn noticed, light bags under Emily's eyes, which proved she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. Granted she had remembered studying about first time parents, and how they usually lost large amounts of sleep within the first year. She figured that Emily would be past that stage by now.

"I'm glad to help, is there anything you need me to do?" Eryn asked.

"Oh, I really need to run to the store, but I'd hate to leave you alone with the children on your first day," Emily said.

"Ms. Flannery I can promised, I'm well qualified to care for children," Eryn said.

"Oh no, I'm not saying that, I mean for your well being. These three will run you ragged if you let them," Emily said.

"Well, maybe I could run to the store for you?" Eryn asked.

"Yes, I think that will work, here I have a list." Emily paused as she went back into the kitchen and grabbed her list off the counter. "Here this should be enough to cover everything," Emily handed her the list and the money.

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long," Eryn said, grabbing her purse and keys, and heading out the door.

'I could get used to this' Emily thought to herself, as she sat down on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A Week Later

Eryn knocked upon the door, and waited as Emily tiptoed towards it.

"Hey, umm..look you can have the next few days off if you want?" Emily said, as she waved Eryn in.

"If you don't mind me asking why?" Eryn asked.

"Well the kids are sick. I think they caught the flu, and I'd hate for you to get sick," Emily said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"First off, working with children, your pretty much guaranteed sickness. Second off, if all of them are sick, your definitely going to need a hand," Eryn said, taking a sip from the coffee mug.

"Okay, umm...can you go check on the twins, I figured divide and conquer would be easiest," Emily said.

"Oh trust me, it is," Eryn said, as she walked down the hall to the twins room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt walked into the house, and immediately saw Emily sleeping soundly on the couch. The baby monitor clinging to her chest. He then spotted Eryn, sleeping in the chair, the twin's monitor in her hands. He knew that the kids hadn't been feeling well, but if it was that bad Emily should have called him. He walked slowly, trying to not wake the two sleeping women. He entered the triplets room, and saw that they were sleeping. He felt each of their heads, and only Zack's head was warm. He kissed each of them softly on their foreheads, before leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him.

He walked a little farther down the hall, and heard slight wimpers coming from the twins room. He opened the door, and saw that Gracie was lightly crying in her crib. He walked over, and picked her up, and felt her head.

"Aww, baby your head is burning up," Matt said, as he kissed her forehead. He grabbed the thermometer, and checked Gracie's tempature.

'102' he thought. He held Gracie close, as he went back toward the living room.

He saw Emily was sitting back up now, and staring at him.

"Is she okay?" she asked groggily.

"She's got a temp of 102," Matt said.

"Okay, did you check the rest?" Emily asked.

"I checked the triplets, Zack's head is a little warm," Matt said.

"I'm gonna make them all appointments for the morning," Emily said, taking Gracie from Matt's arms.

"I can hold her babe," Matt said, as he kissed Emily on her forehead.

"You worked all day, I got her," Emily said, as she sat back down on the couch.

Matt grabbed a beer from the couch and sat down beside Emily.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt and Emily tossed and turned all night. Both worrying about the kids, they had been having trouble getting Gracie's fever to break, but after they did, Zack's spiked. Matt turned over and wrapped his arm around Emily, and pulled her closer to him. Emily nearly jumped out of the bed, at his touch.

"Em, honey it's okay," Matt said, pulling her closer, and caressing the side of her face.

"I'm just...I'm worried about them," Emily said.

"I know babe, I'll go check on them," Matt said, shoving the covers off.

The triplets hadn't really gotten sick when they were younger, so most of this was new to them.

Matt checked on the twins first, they had small slight fevers, but nothing to big. He gave them they're fever reducer drops. He made his way to the triplets room, and heard Kelly screaming. He picked up speed, and grabbed her. His hand went to her head, and it was as hot if not hotter than Gracie's had been. He grabbed the thermometer, and took her tempature.

'103.5' he thought.

He held her close, as he went back to their bedroom.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked, through barely opened eyes.

"Her temp is nearly 104," Matt said, his voice startling Emily.

Emily grabbed the phone, and called the locate hospital's Emergency Room.

"Yeah, her tempature is 103.5," Emily stated for the third time.

"Okay, al right, okay," Emily said, before hanging up the phone.

"What'd they say?" Matt asked, as he held Kelly close to his body. She had drifted off to sleep again.

"They said to bring them all in. They said if they're fevers keep spiking, then they need to get some slightly stronger medicine," Emily said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
two long hours later

"Okay, your children have a very bad case of the flu. Have any of them had Flu shots?" the doctor asked.

"No," Matt said.

"Okay, well I think that would be a good investment. I gave them some medicine that should bring they're tempature's down. Just be glad you caught Kelly's tempature when you did, much higher and it would have been really bad," the doctor said.

"So they're gonna be okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep them overnight though, make sure they're tempatures don't spike anymore," the doctor said.

"Okay, but can we stay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a cot brought in for you two," the doctor said.

Matt looked at Emily, and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey, they're gonna be al right," Matt said, holding her close.

"I know, but we came so..." Emily started.

"Don't say it, I won't let nothing happen to any of you," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," Emily said, wrapping her arms tightly around Matt's waist.

"You too babe," Matt said, resting his chin on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

week later

Matt tossed and turned on the bed. He had caught the flu from the kids.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Emily asked, as she laid a small glass of water on the nightstand.

"If I say good enough to go to work, will you at least let me out of bed?" Matt asked, knowing the answer already.

"Nope, you need rest and fluids. You heard the doctor, if you don't nip it in the bud fast, you'll end up as sick as the kids were," Emily said, kissing his forehead lightly.

"Well, can I have some soup?" Matt asked, in a slightly whiny tone.

"Yeah, I'll make you some soup," Emily said, as she got up, and headed for the door.

"I love you Em," Matt said.

"I love you too," Emily said, as a small smile graced her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked in to the kitchen, and opened a can of Chicken Noodle Soup, and through it in a saucepan and let it start to boil on the stove.

"Emily?" Eryn called as she walked into the house.

"Oh thank god your here," Emily said, a weak smile on her face.

"How are the kids doing?" Eryn asked.

"Their doing much better. In fact Zack and Matty are playing in their room," Emily said, as she fixed Matt a small glass of tea.

"Is Matt still under the weather?" Eryn asked, remembering Matt had a slight cold the day before.

"Yeah, it's turned into the flu, in fact he has to go see the doctor in a couple of hours. Can you watch the kids while I take him?" Emily asked, hating to leave her all alone with the kids.

"Of course, that's fine," Eryn said, as she sat her stuff down on the counter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an hour and a half later

"Okay you have both of our cell numbers, just if you have any problems at all give us a call," Emily said, as she grabbed her purse.

Matt came out of the bedroom, a blanket wrapped fully around his body.

"Matt, your dressed right?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah...I-I'm cold," he said, as his teeth chattered together.

"Okay, how about we leave the blanket, and put on a jacket," Emily said, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack.

She walked over and threw it around his shoulders. Her hand lightly touched his forehead.

"You've definately got a fever," she said, as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Feel better Matt," Eryn called.

"Thanks," he said.

"We'll be back within an hour or so," Emily called, before shutting the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eryn walked back towards the triplets bedroom.

"Eryn," Zack called, as he got up and hugged her leg.

"Hey Zackie," Eryn said, bending down, and hugging him.

"Is daddy sick?" Matty asked, stacking a couple of blocks on top of each other.

"Yeah, but mommy is going to make sure he gets better," Eryn said.

"Eryn," Kelly called.

"Yeah," Eryn said.

"Why is daddy sick?" Kelly asked.

It boggled Eryn's mind how a three year old could be so smart, but then again her parents were very intellegent people.

"He got a cold, he'll be fine after he gets some medicene," Eryn said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily was quiet the whole way to the doctor's office.

"Em, she'll do fine," Matt said, his face flushed, his eyes red from lack of sleep.

"I know, it's just I'm scared," Emily said.

"Em, I told you nothing will happen to our children. I promised you I would't allow anything to happen to them. I will not break that promise," Matt said.

"I love you so much," Emily said, resting her free hand on his knee.

"I love you too babe, more than anything," he said, as he layed his hand upon hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eryn sat on the couch, as she watch the triplets playing with they're blocks on the floor. The twins in the playpen beside the couch.

"Eryn play with us," Zack called.

"Okay," Eryn said, getting up and sitting down in between Zack and Kelly.

She watched as they desiged a half decent looking building out of they're blocks.

"Wow guys that looks great," Eryn called, as she heard the front door open.

"How were they?" Emily called from the front door.

"Yep they were awesome. Played with their blocks, and the twins laid down and took a nap," Eryn said.

"Your a life-saver," Emily said, as she directed Matt to the bedroom.

"What's with him?" Eryn asked.

"They gave him some medicene. It made him a tad loopy," Emily said, emerging from the bedroom.

She found Eryn giggling at what Emily had said.

"No drug tolerance?" Eryn asked.

"I guess not," Emily said, joining her in the giggling.

"It's going to be an interesting night then," Eryn said.

"Yep, that it will," Emily said, sitting down on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emily awoke the next morning, and removed Matt's arm from around her waist. They're interesting night had turned into Matt falling asleep, and Emily stuck chasing down the children trying to put them to bed.

"Hey babe," the man beside her spoke softly.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Emily asked, glad that after two pregnancies that she finally got to ask him that question.

"Well rested," He said, a goofy smile covering his lips.

"Good, because after yesterday I gave Eryn the day off, so you can help me with the kids," she said, leaning down and lightly kissing his forehead.

"Oh, umm...I think Cheryl needs me," Matt said, pulling the covers off, not even taking a second to look at the clock.

"Matt, Cheryl called after you fell asleep last night. Told me to tell you to take one more day off. Said she needed you back well rested. Do you honestly think I'd give Eryn the day off if you had to work?" Emily asked.

"I guess not, but I'm glad to see you've warmed up to the nanny thing," Matt said, as he heard light chatter from the nearby bedroom.

"Yeah, well Eryn isn't like a nanny, she's like a friend," Emily said, getting up to check on the triplets.

"I'm still happy to see your getting along with her," Matt called as Emily left the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys," Emily opened the door.

"Look mommy we didn't get up," Kelly said, a sweet smile on her face.

"I know, you did so good," Emily said.

They had ran into a problem a couple of months earlier, with Zack and Kelly running into they're bedroom, while they were practicing they're extra circuliar activities.

"Can we have a surprise for being good?" Kelly asked.

"Depends on what it is," Emily said, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"We want a puppy mommy," even though she knew what was going to come from the little girls mouth, it took everything in her to not bust out laughing.

"I'm sorry honey, but you can't have to puppy," Emily said, trying to hide the giggles that wanted to come out.

"But we even have a name picked out and everything," Kelly pouted, her small lip sticking out, her eyes wide. Emily could not say no to this face, and she knew Matt couldn't either.

When Matt said that Kelly was the spitting image of Emily, he wasn't thrilled to learn that she had inherited her mother's excellent use of the puppy dog face.

"I'll have to talk to your father," Emily said, ushering the three small children out of their rooms.

"What will you talk to me about?" Matt asked.

"Oh just wait," a wide grin crossed Emily face, as she made her way to the twins room.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Why not," Kelly pouted some more.

"Yeah Matt, discuss with our three year old daughter why she can't have a dog," Emily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Daddy doesn't ummm...daddy's allergic," Matt said, a smile on his face. Proud he had came up with such a great idea.

"What about a kitty?" Zack busted in.

He had been really quiet up till then. Matt shook his head, he knew he'd have to get one or the other, and while he didn't particularly like cats, anything was better than a dog.

"A kitty is fine," Matt said.

"I want a doggie," Kelly folded her arms acrossed her chest.

Matt met Emily's eyes pleading for help with this. Kelly did not give up easily, she was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Kel, honey, daddy is allergic," Emily said, trying to reason with the young girl.

"I don't like kitties," Kelly said, her little nose srunched up like Emily's did.

Matt shook his head, there was no way he could or would win this battle. He was about to become a dog owner. He shuddered at the thought of having a furry four legged creature running about the house. 'No' he thought, he was putting his foot down, that thing would not be in his house.

"Fine," Matt threw his hand up in defeat. "We can get a dog, but the dog stays outside," Matt said sturnly.

"Yay, thank you daddy," Kelly said, a big smile emerging on her face.

Matt head fell into his hands, as Emily rubbed his back lightly.

"You just had to cave huh?" Emily whispered in his ear.

"You just couldn't help me out huh?" Matt said back to her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Daddy hurry, I wanna go get my doggie," Kelly said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Let's go," Matt said.

The troop was dressed and ready to head out the door. Emily held little Gracie in her arms, as Matt had little Daniel, while in between Matt and Emily in a line, stood Zack, Matty, and Kelly all holding hands.

They got to Emily's Tahoe, and buckled in all of the children, and then they both slid into the front seat.

"Oh it won't be so bad," Emily said.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna pick the biggest one," Matt said, shuddering again.

"Aww, it'll be okay, I'll protect you," Emily giggled.

"Funny," Matt said, his hand brushing against hers.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Daddy I like that one," Kelly pointed to a seemingly small puppy, whose paws were nearly as big as his tiny little head.

"How about that one," Matt said pointing to a much smaller dog.

"No, I like this one," Kelly pointed to the same puppy.

Matt paced the tiny floor of the animal shelter.

"What kind of dog is that one," he pointed to where his very small daughter was talking to the puppy.

"Ah, that's Rex, and he's a mutt, but we have distinguished that he has Golden Retriever and Rhodesian Ridgeback in him," the young man said.

"What exactly is a Rhodesian Ridgeback, and are they big dogs?" Matt asked.

"Ah, Rhodesian Ridgeback's are a hunting breed of dog. They were originally breed in Africa, and were breed to hunt lions. They can become very large dogs, but with him being a mutt, he wouldn't be as large as a normal Rhodesian Ridgeback," the young man said.

"Okay, how big do you think..." Matt paused for a moment, trying to recall the dogs name. "Rex will become?"

"Um...I think the vet said that he will be about a good eighty pounds, and he will probably stand between four to five feet tall on his hind legs," the man said.

"Hind legs, that means, when he stands up on only two legs," Matt said.

"Yes sir," the man said.

Matt shook his head, and grabbed Emily's arm, who was enthralled by a tiny little Chihuahua.

"What?" Emily asked, seeing the fear in Matt's eyes.

"That thing is going to be huge," Matt said.

"Well, you can try and negotiate out of it," Emily said.

"Yeah, right, she's got your negotiating skills. It would be like trying to negotiate with you," Matt said.

"Then it looks like Rex is our dog," Emily smiled.

Matt shook his head in defeat.

"We'll take Rex," Matt said.

"Great choice sir, he's really a great dog," the man said.

"Thank you daddy," Kelly screamed, making a beeline for Matt's leg.

"Anything for my Kel-bell," Matt said, picking up the small girl.

"I love you daddy," Kelly said, throwing her arms around Matt's neck.

"I love you too, Kel-bell," Matt said.

Emily smiled, she loved Matt's little nicknames for the kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two Months Later

Emily ran from room to room, trying to get the twins to sit down.

"Em, honey, take a break," Matt said from the couch.

"Take a break, is that your answer. Everytime I sit down, the twins find something else to get into," Emily screamed from down the hall.

Matt shook his head. They had conquered the terrible two's with the triplets, but the triplets hadn't been so bad. They acted up from time to time, but the only true test that they had was trying to potty train three two year olds.

"Daniel Joesph Flannery," Emily screamed, from the room beside the room that Danny was in.

Daniel peeked around the corner, just as Emily came out of the room.

She now wondered why she gave Eryn days off.

"Matthew Flannery, come here," Emily yelled.

Matt didn't like it, when the use of his full name followed yelling at one of the twins.

"What is it Em?" Matt asked.

Emily pointed in the room. Matt peeked around the corner and found the Rex had destroyed half the room.

"Who let that dog in this house," Matt said, more scared then furious.

Emily's mood changed, as she laughed, as Matt's face turned pale as the dog started to walk toward him.

"Em, call him off, I'll do whatever," Matt said, backing against the wall.

With how tempting Matt's offer was, she found the current scene to funny.

Rex walked straight up to Matt, and sat right in front of him.

"Em, please," Matt eyes wide with fear.

"Sorry honey, but he doesn't listen to me," Emily said.

"Yes he does," Matt said, raising his voice only slightly.

At that, Rex jumped up on Matt's stomach. The weight of the nine month old puppy was enough to push Matt fully against the wall.

"Em, please," Matt's eyes pleaded with her.

"Rex, down," Emily said.

Rex immediately got off Matt's stomach, and sat on the floor.

"I'll take him out," Emily said, laughing as she grabbed the large sized dog's collar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Hours Later

"You guys could have called me sooner," Eryn said upon entering the house.

"I know, but it's your day off," Emily started but Eryn interrupted her.

"Not a problem, nothing important to do anyway. You guys really need a break, and you need some you time, so go out, have fun," Eryn said, almost shooing them out of the house.

"Oh before we forget, the twins are well going through a few different phases, so we got you some back up. That's Lia, she's a great help," Emily said.

"Go you to," Lia said, helping Eryn shoo them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt snapped a picture of the two of them walking away from the house.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Documenting tonight," Matt said, a grin on his face.

"Why?" Emily asked, wondering where her husband was taking her.

"Because me and you have not been alone, outside of the house since," Matt stopped to think. "Since you had to take me to the doctor, and well that wasn't fun."

"Okay, but I swear Matthew Flannery, if sex is on your brain, well forget it," Emily said.

"But Em," Matt said his voice turning slightly whiny.

"No But Em," Emily said, pulling away from him.

"But we haven't had sex in like months," Matt said.

"Fine," Emily said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I knew I'd win, I knew you couldn't resist me to much longer," Matt said, as he nestled into her neck, placing small sweet kisses on it.

"Of course not, your irresistable," Emily said, meeting his lips in a small passionate kiss.

"Mmmm...you taste good babe," Matt said, his arm around her waist.

"You too," Emily said a smile plastered on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later

Emily nestled herself on Matt's chest, and placed a small kiss on it.

"I love you so much Em," Matt said, kissing her temple.

"I love you too babe," Emily said, as she threw her around Matt's stomach.

"Em, we should head back," Matt said, looking at the clock.

"We've only been gone an hour. Lia and Eryn will ban us from the house," Emily said, looking up at him.

"Well, lets go get some food," Matt said.

"I'm not really hungry, besides I can think of a better way to pass the time," Emily said, passion filled her eyes.

"Hmmm...how can I pass that up," Matt said, rolling Emily onto her back, and placing soft sweet kisses on her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Month Later

Matt sat the table, while Emily carried over the breakfast, she had made quickly. Matt had promised the kids he'd take them to the park, and she knew that getting them all to sit still long enough to eat was going to be a challenge.

"Do I have to take that over grown animal," Matt whined.

"You know that the kids are gonna want Rex to come. Besides I think a little bonding time is what you need with him," Emily said, pecking his cheek.

"But Em," Matt whined somemore.

"Don't but Em me," Emily said, sitting small portions of food on each of the children's plate.

"Knock knock," Eryn upon entering.

"Hey, you can probably have the day off," Emily offered.

"Nah, that's fine," Eryn said, sitting her stuff down on the counter and entered the kitchen.

"Well, please have a seat, eat breakfast," Emily said, pointing to an available chair.

"Thanks, it smells delicious," Eryn said, sitting in the closes chair to her.

"Wait till you eat it, it may smell good, but it's all a lie," Matt said, earning a smack from Emily.

"The kids haven't complained, and your not mister skinny," Emily said, poking Matt's stomach.

"I eat it so your feelings aren't hurt," Matt said, sitting down at the table.

"Sure, Matt whatever you say." Emily paused as she brought the last plate of food into the dining room. "Oh no, you are going to help me catch the kids."

"Do I gotta, I'm hungry," Matt said.

"Well the gross food will have to wait," Emily said, giving him the look.

Matt knew better than to not do what she said, when she pulled out the look. Matt followed her out into the yard, and his eyes met Rex's.

"Honey, come talk to the dog," Matt said.

Eryn and Emily laughed at his timidness toward the dog.

"Come here Rex," Emily said, as she bent down to pet the large dog.

Matt shuddered as he grabbed Kelly and Zack's hands, "Let's go, breakfast is ready."

"Daddy, Rex is coming with us right?" Kelly asked.

Matt shuddered again, the thought of him having to be that close to that dog scared him.

"I don't know, Rex doesn't like riding in the car," Matt said.

"He does so, he always goes with mommy," Kelly said.

Why of all things that his beloved daughter could have gotten from her mother, why did she have to get her brains and perceptiveness.

"That's because Rex likes mommy," Matt said, shaking his head, knowing there was no way out of this.

"Daddy please," Kelly whined, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Kel-Bell," Matt said, his head shaking.

"Daddy," Zack said, pulling on his shirt.

"Yes Zack," Matt said, picking him up and sitting him in his chair.

"Can I have a present?" Zack asked.

"Depends, what do you want?" Matt asked, making a mental note to not give in to any animal demands.

"Matty and I want a kitty," Zack said.

"A kitty," Matt said, he could handle a cat, they didn't get very big.

"Yes, please daddy," Zack said softly.

"Okay, I'll talk to mommy and see what we can do," Matt said, sitting back down at the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later

Matt sat on the bench at the park, Emily and Eryn sitting next to him. Of course the girls were to busy with girl talk, that Matt had to hold the leash, of Matt's nightmare.

"Hey Em, ummm...he's looking at me," Matt said, his eyes never left Rex's.

"Awww...I think he likes you honey," Emily said.

"Umm..no I think he wants to eat me," Matt said, as the dog sat up fast.

"Nah, he likes you," Emily said, trying everything to not laugh.

Matt spotted Kelly running up to him.

"Daddy can Rex come play with us?" Kelly asked.

Matt looked over to Emily, who shook her head in compliance.

"Yeah, but be careful, Kel-Bell," Matt said, taking the leash off Rex's collar.

"I will," Kelly said, calling the large dog.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily and Eryn had gone to get some coffee, which left Matt alone to watch the kids. He sighed and checked his watch. They had been here for nearly an hour. Matt's eyes drifted from the twins in the sandbox to the triplets on the grass with Rex.

"Matty," Matt screamed.

The large dog was nearly laying on top the small boy. Matt took of running toward the three small children, and pushed Rex off Matty.

"Matty, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, me and Rex was playing a game," Matty said, his biggest dimpliest grin showing on his face.

Matt sighed, as he felt something licking his hand. He looked down, and saw Rex licking his hand.

"Rex, go," Matt said, knowing the dog wouldn't listen.

Rex jumped up on Matt, who was kneeling down. The added weight pushed Matt onto his back. Rex laid down beside Matt and put his large head on Matt's chest.

Emily and Eryn who were walking back to the bench caught most of the incident.

"Emily look," Eryn said, her elbow hitting Emily's.

"Awww...honey I told you he liked you," Emily said, snapping a picture of the two.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

One Year Later

Emily hurried around the house, setting up the rest of the decorations. She expected the guests to arrive within the hour, and do to a couple of fits from the children, hadn't gotten all the decorations set up.

"Em, how you doing?" Matt asked, as he watched his wife on a ladder hanging some streamers.

"I'm fine, can you hand me that other streamer though?" Emily asked, hated being on the ladder, as much as Matt hated seeing on it.

"Sure babe," Matt said, picking up the small piece of streamer, and handing it to Emily.

"Matt honey can you check on the triplets?" Emily asked, gesturing outside.

Right after the twins were born, Matt and Emily decided that it was best to have a privacy fence put up. That way the kids could go out and play as they wanted.

"Sure can," Matt said, as he quickly noticed that one of the triplets had left the sliding glass door open.

He then noticed, Rex running toward him. Rex haulted almost immediately after eyeing Emily on the ladder. Without a second thought Rex jumped on the ladder, which tilted as Emily began to fall from it.

Matt ran and caught her, just grateful she wasn't hurt. He put on a stern face, grabbed Rex by the collar, scolded the large dog, before pulling him harshly out the door. He then questioned the now four-year-old triplets, to find out who had left the door open.

"Matty how many times have me and mommy told you, not to leave the door open," Matt scolded the young boy.

"I'm sorry daddy," Matty said, before flashing his dimpliy grin.

"No, I'm sorry Matty but sorry will not get you out of this one," Matt said, deciding to put his foot down. He picked up his son, and brought him inside, and stood him in the corner.

"Matt that's not nessicary," Emily said.

"Em, we've told him time after time to stop leaving that door open. It's time he learnt we mean it," Matt said.

Emily hated to admit it but Matt actually had a point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily had invited various of different students from the triplets pre-school. Most of all the invitations got sent back, telling her how sorry they were that they couldn't make it. While that would bother most people, Emily was rather happy that most of them wouldn't show up. She'd much rather have it be just them and their friends. Emily sat the twins in they're chairs, before having Matt chase down the triplets and put them in they're chairs. Just as Emily was about to take a seat at the dining table, she heard a light knock on the door.

"Hey sorry we're late," Cheryl said, as Emily opened the door.

"Nonsense, just glad you guys could make it," Emily said, hugging each of her friends.

"Now whose birthday is it, cause you two have a farm of children and I get confused easily," Duff said upon entering, immediately recieving a hard smack from Lia, who had the juggle the two fairly large presents in her arms in order to reach his head.

Duff rubbed the newly sore spot on the back of his head before sitting down his presents and helping Lia with hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat down two small sized cakes that were intended for the twins to devour. She watched as everyone collected they're camera's ready to snap pictures. She pushed the cakes closer to the twins, and they all proceded to sing the birthday song to the two young children. Right as the song ended, which was apparently the twins's waiting point, Daniel lunged forward, his face splattering cake everywhere.

Everyone busted out laughing, while snapping pictures of the young boy with cake plastered all over his face. They almost missed Gracie's lunge forward, splattering anything that wasn't already covered in cake. After the pictures were taken, and everyone got through laughing at the couple's two youngest children, Matt and Emily grabbed a wash cloth and wiped they're children's faces, and hands off as best as they could without giving the two children baths.

Just as Emily reentered the dining room, from the kitchen, they heard another small knock at the door. Matt rushed to the door, to see who it was.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late," Eryn spatted as she entered the house.

"It's not a problem, come on in. You just missed the cake mishap so to speak, but we did get plunty of pictures of the event," Emily said, hugging the woman who had fastly became her good friend, and confidant.

"I so have to see those later," Eryn said, as she joined the rest of the guests in the dining room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Matt and Emily helped the two youngest children open they're presents, they all sat in the living room. They were all sprawled out in different places amongest the largest room in they're small house. Duff and Lia sat on the floor just in front of the couch, Lia sitting in between Duff's legs, her head laying on his chest. Cheryl and Frank shared the small love seat which didn't get the best view of the television, but was comfortable needless to say. On the couch sat Matt, Emily and Eryn, with children laying on and in between each person. Matt had Daniel on his lap, who had well since fallen asleep, while Emily held onto Gracie, who had fallen asleep not to long after her brother. Eryn held onto Kelly who continued to ask Eryn the weirdest questions, which the young woman always had some sort of an answer to. In between Emily and Eryn sat Zack who watched in awe as the cartoon character saved the day. The only child who wasn't sitting on the couch was little Matty, who was situatated on Lia's lap, and had fallen asleep long before Daniel or Gracie had.

Frank motioned to Cheryl who took her tired eyes off the television screen, and looked at the very content, and happy family, decided a picture needed to be taken. She grabbed her camera, and snapped what seemed to be half a dozen pictures of the same thing. Emily finally had enough, and suggested that Frank and Cheryl join them in the picture. Eryn had offered to step aside to take the picture, but Emily hushed her, as Cheryl sat up Emily's camera, on the small tripod that had been used at every birthday party that the couple had held for they're children.

Frank took a seat on the floor, right underneath were Matt was sitting, as Cheryl sat right underneath were Eryn was sitting. In all the exitement, Daniel woke up and leaped off the couch, and sat on Cheryl's lap. While Zack decided that Frank's lap looked more welcoming than the squishing feeling he felt on the couch.

"Auntie," Daniel said, pulling on Cheryl's jacket. Neither one of the twins had gotten Cheryl's name down yet. Although it didn't bother her, because the triplets had only gotten her name down a couple of months before they turned four.

"Yes Danny?" Cheryl asked.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Daniel asked.

"Of course," Cheryl said, letting the young boy's head lay against her body, as he slowly started to drift off to sleep again.

"Hey Uncle Frank," Zack said, a grin on his face, that could mistake him for his father at that age.

"Yeah Zack?" Frank asked.

"Can I have a hug?" Zack asked.

"Sure buddy," Frank said, hugging the small boy lightly.

"Okay, it's gonna take it any minute," Emily said.

After may failed pictures, Emily figured out how to resit the timer for the camera and allowed for what was sure to happen. The switching of seats, and the asking of questions.

They all peered into the small camera, and smiled happily, just as the small device snapped the picture.


End file.
